Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1/Galeria
__TOC__ Visitando o Jardim de Esculturas Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E01.png Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png Sweetie Belle 'that's not a word' S2E01.png Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png CMC Surprised S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Cheery Cheerilee S2E01.png Discord Statue S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Apple Bloom confusion S2E01.png Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png Discord activating S2E01.png Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png Tem algo de podre no reino de Equestria Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png Come back here you! S2E1.png Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash sticked to cotton candy cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash licking the cotton candy S2E01.png Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png Cotton candy clouds zooming past Rainbow Dash S2E01.png Rainbow Dash looking at the cotton candy cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'it's not supposed to rain' S2E01.png Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png Chocolate milk rain S2E01.png Applejack in the rain S2E01.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png Rarity helping S02E01.png Big apples S2E01.png Squirrel with a big apple S2E01.png Fluttershy looking around from tree S2E1.png Angel biting into apple S02E01.png Angel mutating S2E01.png Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't worry, everyone' S2E01.png Twilight using her fail-safe spell S2E01.png Epic blue and purple ring of magic S2E01.png Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png Spike 'Uh, give up' S2E01.png Rarity "Spike, Twilight will come up with something" S2E01.png Twilight pondering under the umbrella S2E01.png Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png Rainbow Dash pushing the cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash corralling the clouds S2E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png Big cotton candy cloud S2E01.png Pinkie Pie "what happened?" S02E01.png Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png Squirrels with the apples S2E01.png Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png Pinkie Pie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png Pinkie Pie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png Twilight content with solution to the problem S2E01.png Spike burping up letter S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Twilight 'to see us all' S2E01.png Os Elementos desaparecem Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Princess Celestia raises hoof S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png Fluttershy looking up at stained glass S2E01.png Image of Discord on the window S2E01.png Fluttershy scared S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Celestia explaining S2E01.png Window depicting Discord and ponies S2E01.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Alright, Princess!' S2E1.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia talking S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Princess Celestia is Serious S2E1.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png The main six on stained glass S2E01.png Nightmare Moon on stained glass S2E01.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony on Nightmare Moon stained glass S2E1.png Celestia talking 2 S2E01.png Celestia needs help to defeat Discord S2E1.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Twilight thinking after Celestia's explanation S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' S2E01.png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png The door guarding the elements opens S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png Lockbox S2E01.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Celestia talking 3 S2E01.png Lockbox empty S2E01.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia 'This doesn't make sense' S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia angry S2E01.png Discord moves in the stained glass S2E01.png Discord in a window S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Discord in the window S2E01.png Celestia 'You'll never get away' S2E01.png Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Rainbow Dash defends the princess S2E01.png Rainbow Dash charging to the window S2E01.png Rainbow Dash crashes into the stained glass S2E01.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png Discord on a stained glass window next to Rarity S2E1.png Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord talking in the stained glass S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Pinkie Pie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png Pinkie Pie shouting S2E1.png Discord dancing on Twilight's head in the window S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord 'Fine, I'll tell you' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Discord going to disappear from the stained glass S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies' S2E01.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Twilight being brave S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle e As Caçadoras da Harmonia Perdida Entrance to Maze S2E01.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png Rainbow Dash before losing her wings S02E01.png Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png Rainbow Dash feels her wings disappear S2E01.png Rainbow Dash in mid air without her wings S02E01.png Rainbow Dash on the ground without her wings S02E01.png Fluttershy NoWings S02E01.png Twilight and Rarity before losing horns S2E1.png Twilight and Rarity losing horns S2E1.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Discord priceless looks S2E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png Discord talking S2E01.png Discord with Applejack S2E01.png Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png Rainbow Dash without wings S02E01.png Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png Discord 'Or the game is over' S2E01.png Discord 'And I win' S2E1.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Twilight 'We have each other' S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Rarity and Pinkie smiles S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png Think fast S2E1.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png Twilight 'as fast as you can' S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Moving out' S2E01.png Rarity 'See you in the center' S2E01.png Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Fluttershy scared by isolation S2E01.png Fluttershy screams S2E01.png Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png Desonestidade Applejack running the maze S2E01.png Applejack notices something strange S2E01.png Applejack looking at three apples on the ground S2E01.png Applejack startled by rolling apples S2E01.png Applejack following the apples S2E01.png Applesjack pursuing apples S2E01.png Applejack 'Where am I' S2E01.png Apple drops onto Applejack's head S2E01.png Apples moving towards Applejack S2E01.png Applejack surrounded by tricolor apples S2E01.png Applejack mistrustful of apple heaps S2E01.png Applejack has a bad feeling about Discord S2E01.png Applejack 'this here mission we're on' S2E01.png Apple piles encouraging Applejack to look into pool S2E01.png Applejack's reflection in the pond S2E01.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie Pie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Applejack after seeing the reflection S2E01.png Applejack dismayed by pond's prediction S2E01.png Discord playing with objects like marionettes S2E1.png Applejack "It can't be true!" S2E01.png Applejack 'that just can't be the truth' S2E01.png Apple pile brainwashing Applejack S2E01.png Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png Applejack turns colorless S2E01.png Applejack's colors completely dulled S2E01.png Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png Twilight is happy S2E1.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png Twilight 'Who were you talking to' S2E01.png Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png Applejack 'Nopony whatsoever' S2E01.png Applejack being a liar S2E01.png Lying Applejack S02E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png Twilight notices something wrong with her friends S2E01.png Twilight 'Applejack wouldn't lie' S2E01.png Raiva Pinkie Pie hopping through the maze S2E01.png Pinkie Pie gasping S2E1.png Smiling balloons S2E01.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png Balloons gathering around Pinkie S2E01.png Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie Pie in mud S2E1.png Discord headless S2E01.png Discord turning his head into a balloon S2E1.png Pinkie Pie talking to balloon Discord S2E01.png Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png Balloon Discord laughing S2E01.png Pinkie Pie hearing laughter S2E01.png Pinkie Pie afraid of balloons S2E1.png Balloon Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack laughing S2E01.png Balloon Rarity and Rainbow laughing S2E01.png Balloons laugh at Pinkie Pie S2E1.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon S2E01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Pinkie Pie becoming corrupted S2E1.png Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png Pinkie Pie "I don't think so" S02E01.png Pinkie Pie losing her color S2E1.png Balloons popping S2E01.png Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png Applejack 'I didn't notice' S2E01.png Applejack claims she didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie S2E01.png Twilight 'Better pick up the pace' S2E01.png Balloon Discord smirking S2E01.png Cobiça Rarity walking through the maze S2E01.png Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Rarity running to a rock wall S2E01.png Rarity shielding eyes S2E1.png Rarity sees the three small diamonds S2E01.png Rarity in front of shining gems S2E01.png Rarity admiring large gems S2E1.png Discord appearing in the gems S2E1.png Rarity admiring gems S2E1.png Rarity in a trance S2E01.png Rarity being hypnotized S2E1.png Rarity with swirly eyes S2E01.png Rarity trying to resist gems S2E1.png Rarity resisting like a lady S2E1.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Rarity dragging herself away from the gems S2E01.png Rarity sneaking S2E1.png Rarity attacking gems S2E1.png Rarity losing her colors S2E1.png Rarity digging through the rock wall S2E01.png Grey Rarity smirking S2E1.png Grey Rarity planning something S2E1.png Rarity with her "diamond" S2E1.png Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png Rarity 'get you home' S2E01.png Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png Rarity 'what do you mean boulder' S2E01.png Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Crueldade Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png Fluttershy scanning surroundings S2E01.png Fluttershy 'I can do this' S2E01.png Fluttershy scared of butterflies S2E01.png Gasp-Fluttershy-Return-Of-Harmony.png Fluttershy dives back into hedge S2E01.png Butterflies pique Fluttershy's interest S2E01.png Fluttershy chasing after the butterflies S2E01.png Scared Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy trying to find butterflies S2E01.png Fluttershy sees the butterflies S2E01.png Discord's butterflies speaking to Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord "left behind by your so-called friends" S2E01.png Fluttershy denies that her friends left her S2E01.png Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy "not at all" S2E01.png Butterflies 'surely it burns you up' S2E01.png Fluttershy "not really" S2E01.png Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E01.png Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png Discord goodness sake S2E01.png Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Fluttershy being hypnotized S2E1.png Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy four butterflies S2E01.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png Fluttershy smacks Twilight with tail S2E01.png Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie S2E01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie Pie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S2E1.png Rarity asking for help S2E01.png Twilight helping Rarity carry the boulder S2E01.png Twilight 'You're welcome' S2E01.png Rarity "I know where you live" S2E01.png Deslealdade Rainbow Dash running S2E01.png Rainbow Dash sees a cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'I've got you now, element' S2E01.png Rainbow Dash chasing after the cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash sees something S2E01.png Discord cloud hammock S2E01.png Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png Discord 'I'm here to deliver a message' S2E01.png Rainbow Dash wants to fight S2E01.png Discord 'Listen closely' S2E01.png Discord tells riddle S2E01.png Discord tells riddle 2 S2E01.png Discord gives Dash a choice S2E1.png Discord tells riddle 3 S2E01.png Discord tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png Clouds spinning S2E01.png Cloudsdale S2E01.png Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Rainbow being corrupted S2E01.png Rainbow Dash's wing gift S2E01.png Discord 'Look over there Rainbow Dash!' S2E1.png Rainbow Dash turns grey S2E01.png A vitória do caos? Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Grey Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Twilight carrying rock S2E01.png Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png Blocks of hedges sinking into the ground S2E01.png Discord 'Well well well, some pony broke the no wings no magic rule' S2E1.png Twilight gets horn back S2E01.png Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png Discord holding an umbrella S2E1.png Discord with his umbrella S2E1.png Discord victorious S2E01.png en:The Return of Harmony - Part 1/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios